


Different Univers

by Jhadin



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhadin/pseuds/Jhadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were going to kill him once and for all. To save the galaxy. But fate never play's fair. Destiny has already been written and cannot be changed anymore. What does that mean for our heros? How will their lifes change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (english translation. Original story is my german fanfiction "Ein anderes Universum")

Finally.   
The thick security door to Ronan's bridge was sliding open and revealed a large, dark chamber which was blocked a few minutes ago.  
They had reached their destination.

His heart was beating up to his throat and for a moment Peter thought it could jump right out of his chest.   
He was so fucking nervous. He had believed that this plan could really work, however, as he marched through the opening, followed by his friends, sudden doubts invaded his mind.

Great … that comes late ...

He tried to swallow the big knot, that was made out of worry, back down … and failed.  
The blood was rushing loud through his veins and with every step the rumbling in his head became more clearly.  
Weird thoughts circled in is mind, some questions on which he could not even find a suitable answer.

He went through several music titles and different melodies to distract himself but nothing seems to help. It was in vain.   
Drax nearly collided with him, as he stopped and no one spoke a word.   
Deadly silence.  
He winced as Gamora found a way back to join them.

All looks were directed upon the end of the large hallway and Peter found himself unable to breath.  
There he was, the tall dark figure had not moved a single inch and stood still. He simply ignored them.

Arrogant bastard!

„Ronan!“ He could not help it. The word crossed his lips before he had considered to speak.  
They had come to kill.

Luminous eyes locked with his as Ronan began to turn around and a deep chill ran over his body. This deadly gaze burned.

Shit … what was that?

Another few seconds passed and he had forgotten about his comrades. Hell, he didn't even know, if they were still standing beside him.

„Starlord.“

One barely-breathed word, spoken in a tone so deeply and definitely more controlled than he was, and his world began to spin. A light gasp found its way over his lips.   
What was the reason they came here?

„What are you waiting for, Quill?“ A distant voice reached his ears. „Kill that bastard!“

What …

That was the moment he realized he was holding a weapon. A construction built by Rocket.  
What was he supposed to do with it?

„Peter!“

He blinked in confusion and was unable to turn his gaze away from this monster. 

Time stood still, seconds passed by. Peter could hear his own constant – and maybe a little to fast - heartbeat and asked himself whether it was because of his nervousness or the fact that he had forgotten what to do.  
Did the others even noticed it?  
His hands started to tremble and he could barely hold the weapon straight.   
The entire attention was focused on him.

„Afraid?“ Again, this deep voice of his opponent. He was mocking him.

Amusement.

He blinked once more as his vision began to blurr and he felt dizzy. His knees nearly gave away. The weapon glided from his fingers and he closed his eyes … waited for the sound of an impact.   
No such thing happened.

He registered some movements and his eyes flew open again. Everything went so damn fast.

Gamora tried instinctively to get a hold unto the weapon while Groot and Drax where heading towards Ronan.   
Where they crazy?

The only thought Peter was able to gather was how wrong everything went from the beginning. 

Now even Ronan stirred, the hammer raised above his head for a devastating action and before anyone could react he sent them flying.

His back collided with the stone-like stairsteps behind him and the air was pushed out if his lungs.   
A sharp pain crawled trough his whole body and everything went black for a single moment.

Gamora landed on Drax but Groot was completely out of sight.  
The chance of victory was wasted, simply lost.

„Dammit ...“ he coughed and tried to push himself up by the help of his elbows but stopped in motion as he heard footsteps.   
Ronan was coming up to him, still starring.

„The Guardians of the Galaxy.“, mocked the monster and his gaze was disappointed. „A bunch of losers.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know it took me long to update this story and I am working on it.
> 
> I just wanted to tell you guys that my english might be ... well ... kind of strange sometimes. I am german and I really never wrote an english fanfiction before.   
> This story is a translation of my german story "Ein anderes Universum" and I really try to get everything covered up.  
> Well, I just hope you all can understand what the story is about.
> 
> Thank's for reading! :)

A dull pain stretched through his body. It started as a light prickle in the fingertips and he could hear his blood rushing in his veins.  
Instinctively he tried to lift an arm, testing is mobility and that functioned surprisingly well.  
God, he had an headache.   
A hell of a headache, possibly the worst hangover of his life.

I must stop drinking …

He didn't dare to open his eyes because he feared that the blinding light of his table-lamp could still be burning.  
He knew such situations well and it was definitely not his first hangover night.

Just avoid any light …

With one hand he searched for the cover to pull it over himself to protect him but found nothing. Only cold, hard ground and …

Wait … cold … hard?

His eyes flew open, a painful groan pushed its way over his lips but there was no hurting light.   
No, it was pitch-black.  
A dangerous darkness he welcomed but also feared most.

Where am I?

Carefully he heaved himself up into a seating position and every single bone seemed to protest. He definitely felt 20 years older.  
His mind played him pranks, because he had no clue where he was and how he got here.   
There was just blackness in his thought, he could not remember anything. Just emptiness.

Oh shit …

His head still hurt and all he wanted was the awful feeling to disappear.   
He drew his knees to his chest and waited.

Yes, this was definitively the worst experience of his life. He never had to endure something similar to this.  
To awake in a dark and probably scary place with a blackout was … he was not able to end his thoughts as a slightly dim feeling came up again. All he could do was waiting, and so he did.

Slowly he raised his head and everything went like slow-motion. He blinked a few times until his eyes got used to the darkness that was everywhere.

At least he could make out some outlines of his surroundings.

This room was very small and he could nearly touch each of the four walls. It was cold and the ground was hard, uncomfortable.   
No windows, no lamps and therefor no light.

Next to him, on the right side, maybe some inches away, was a metallic platform that seems to function as a bed. It was fastened on the wall by two chains.  
A wash basin and some kind of a toilet were exactly on the opposite side, thus on the left from him.  
Well, it looked like bathroom stuff but he was not sure.  
A solid-looking steel door separated him from the world beyond these walls.  
Realization hit him.

A cell.   
He was in a brig.  
Maybe a prison?  
But it had no resemblance to the Kyln.

The Kyln ...

Again it hit him like a punch to the face.  
The Kyln!  
Gamora, Drax and the others.  
Where were they?  
What had happened?  
He remembered. They had invaded Ronan's ship.  
The Dark Aster.  
And …  
He dropped the weapon …

„Gamora?“  
Nothing but silence.

„Drax?“  
Again, only silence greeted him.

It was obvious that he was alone.


End file.
